


Little Red

by RedPanda242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful!Harry Potter, Big Brother!Fenrir, F/M, Fem!Harry, Good!Dark Side, Good!Malfoys, Prankster!Harry Potter, Sane!Bellatrix, Sane!Tom Riddle, Sane!Voldemort, Sarcastic!Harry Potter, Vindictive!Harry Potter, bad!Dumbledore, dark!Harry Potter, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, manipulative!Dumbledore, werewolf!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda242/pseuds/RedPanda242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaryllis Potter is sick of faking her way through life. Sick of acting weak. The Triwizard Tournament was confusing enough as it was but this summer she is going to show her true self and go the the right side of the war. </p><p>What if Amaryllis encountered a magical before her eleventh birthday? What if she wasn't even completely human even before her first trip to Hogwarts? What if she hid that fact until the most opportune moment?</p><p>She's going to take the world by storm, and she's going to do it her way. Everyone else be damned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion comes with the Freedom

Amaryllis Zinnia Potter was sleeping. Her red hair splayed out on her meager pillow. She was sleeping in the same bedroom the Dursley's had so graciously given her shortly after her eleventh birthday. The room was cluttered with old toys that were broken from rough play, there was a desk with a broken leg propped up with untouched books. The one tiny window had dents in the paneling as though something was drilled into it and shortly thereafter yanked out. The floor was covered by wood planks, some creaky, old and scratched; and one that was hollow. The hollow floor board held all that Amaryllis Potter ever really cared for. A few knickknacks, her invisibility cloak, a photo album, her wand, a pocket knife and a mirror. Not much, but it was all she had. 

The sun was already shining through the small window, and one particularly accursed beam hit Amaryllis' eyes. She stirred, groaned and her eyelids began to flutter. She woke up and found herself in the same old tattered room she had been in for the past three summers and this summer as well. She lay on the bed, just staring at the ceiling contemplating all that had happened in her short life. Most notably, last year when she was forced into a tournament and was ostracized by almost the entire Hogwarts student body. She was tired of it. And they only stopped hating her when she and Cedric returned with the cup along with an injured Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. 

That night was probably the strangest night of her existence, okay maybe the second strangest night of her life.  


**FLASHBACK**  


Cedric and her had grabbed the cup at the same time and were portkeyed to a graveyard outside little Hangleton. The two were on instant alert. A figure carrying something approached and Cedric and Amaryllis drew their wands. A raspy hissing voice called out  


"Kill the spare."  


The figure, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, raised his wand and a bolt of green flew at the duo. Amaryllis jumped aside knocking Cedric into a gravestone, where he passed out. 

Peter tied Amaryllis to a stone angel and proceeded to a cauldron. He dumped a few ingredients in the cauldron and then dumped the small item he was carrying, which turned out to be a very small misshapen Voldemort. Peter cut of his hand and it dropped into the boiling mix.  


"Why couldn't it have been his entire wand arm?" Amaryllis thought to herself. "It's not like he needs it. He's too pathetic to truly need magic"  


The cauldron started to melt and shape and eventually took the form of Voldemort. Except something was wrong. The Dark Lord had slits for a nose, too bony fingers, no hair and red slit eyes. To Amaryllis he looked like a snake tried to become human.  


"Hey No-Nose" came out of Amaryllis' mouth before her Golden Girl filter could react.  


"And whom would you be talking to Potter?" Voldemort spat  


"Umm, You?"  


"What did you say? No nose? What do you mean no nose? What is this nonsense and when did you become so unconcerned with your life Potter? You do know who stands before you?"  


"A python with legs? I mean seriously Voldemort, have you looked in the mirror?"  


"What?!" Voldemort had drawn his nonexistent eyebrows together and looked upon Amaryllis with confusion. Slowly he withdrew his wand and conjured a mirror. He turned the mirror towards him and his eyes widened in horror.  


"What is this monstrosity?" Voldemort turned to Pettigrew "You failed me rat! How is it possible to botch the ritual this much? Did you perchance run into the amazon and pluck some snakes to add to the potion? ANSWER ME!"  


"No master, I haven't a clue how this happened. I thought this was how the ritual was supposed to go." Peter snivilled. His balding head shiny with perspiration.  


"You cost me my looks! My reputation! You can't charm people if it looks like you mother fucked a snake you stupid rat!" Voldemort was seething. He turned his eyes down to the cowering Pettigrew "AVADA KEDAVRA"  


The man didn't have a chance to move. And he collapsed at the feet of the dark lord, dead.  


"Well that was fun to watch and all but can you free me? This stone is kinda digging into my back" Amaryllis broke the silence in the graveyard.  


Voldemort just turned to look at her incredulous. "You're different than what Severus tells me. You're different than how the rest of the world sees you" Voldemort walked towards Amaryllis. He hesitated then waved his wand and the statue released her. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees and looked up into the face of the Dark Lord.  


"Thanks" Amaryllis said as she dusted herself off.  


"I'll let you go this time Potter" Voldemort said, she had caught his interest. She wasn't at all how she showed herself to the public.  


"Um, thanks." Amaryllis cautiously walked to the cup. She cast the levitation charm on it then walked back over to where she had knocked Cedric over. She looked back at Voldemort then bent down and grabbed Cedric then the cup. Locking eyes with Voldemort just as the portkey whisked them away from the graveyard.  


They landed in the middle of the maze where they had originally left. Amaryllis rennervated Cedric and they made their way back trough the maze encountering both of the unconscious champions who had encountered the death eater who had set the trap up. They gathered them and with a simple charm brought them along and exited the maze. Commotion greeted them.  


**END FLASHBACK**  


Amaryllis still didn't understand why Voldemort let her go so easy. I mean sure she had showed him how she was without all of her masks on. Eventually she decided to not dwell on it. Today she could do what she wanted. The Dursleys were in Santa Monica because they had won a contest for best looking yard. Which was ludicrous in itself because Amaryllis was the one who did all the work.  


Amaryllis sat up and started through her morning routine, except she was much more relaxed than ever. She had started to rebel against her relatives this summer, finally getting sick of acting meek. She looked in the bathroom mirror and turned around to look at her back. On her skin of her lower back there was a tattoo. The tattoo was of a dark brown massive wolf standing over an auburn wolf laying down. There was a full moon in the background. If you looked closer the moons edges were actually scars of a bite.  


**FLASHBACK**  


It had happened six years ago when she was eight. She had been wandering the woods in December because the Dursleys had thrown her out of the house that afternoon. She came across a man and had talked to him until night fell. When he turned into a massive wolf in front of her she hadn't screamed. And when the wolf bit her on her lower back she didn't scream either, having been used to pain by then. The next morning the man was back and the wolf was gone. He felt guilty for biting her but she didn't mind. He taught her all about what she was and how to deal with it and if needed how to hide it. She had succeeded this far.  


***END FLASHBACK***  


She finished up in the bathroom and walked back into her room. As she was cleaning up her room she sensed people in her house. She froze and listened. Not daring to breath in case it was someone who meant her harm. She was close to letting her wolf into the front of her mind when she heard a familiar voice call out  


"Little Red?"  


Amaryllis couldn't believe it. Hesitantly she called back "Big Bad?" And waited for a response.  


"Who else?" At that Amaryllis almost sprinted down the stairs and into the living room where she sensed he was. She saw him and ran into his arms like a blur. Giggling like mad. She couldn't believe he came for her.  


"Break my ribs why don't you Red." He said chuckling. She just smiled and buried herself farther into his embrace. She heard a cough and another voice ask "would you care to explain Fenrir?"  


It was only then that Amaryllis registered there were more people in her living room than her and her pseudo big brother Fenrir Greyback.


	2. Home Free...Or Free of Home?

•••••••••••••••Previously•••••••••••••••  
It was only then that Amaryllis registered there were more people in her living room than her and her suedo big brother Fenrir Greyback.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Amaryllis tried to burrow deeper into Fenrir's embrace but then reluctantly lifted her head and laid it on Fenrir's chest, allowing her to look at the rooms other occupants. She sighed then tilted her head to look at Fenrir. She didn't know who the other occupants were as they all had cloaks on with hoods that covered their heads and cast their faces in shadow. 

"Who are they?"

Fenrir looked down at her and replied "my friends... Of sorts"

Amaryllis sniggered and relaxed. As long as these people were "friends" of Fenrir then hopefully she could show her true face. She still had to remain cautious though because she still had no idea who were beneath the cloaks. She looked back up at Fenrir. 

"I love you and all Big Bad but why are you here? You never come to the house during the summer. We usually meet in the woods."

###Severus POV###  
I was confused. Woods? Why the hell would the girl voluntarily meet Fenrir Greyback in the woods during the summer? With all of the anti-werewolf propaganda going around and the rumors that are spread about the infamous child-eating werewolf Fenrir Greyback. I still wanted to know why we were at the home of the Girl-Who-Lived. I thought back to a week before the trip to the girls house. 

***FLASHBACK***  
There was a deatheater meeting that night. The Dark Lord was going through the pleasantries. 

"Lucius did you succeed in my task I gave you?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"And......" Voldemort prompted. 

"I found the girls scores my Lord. They were surprising to say the least." Lucius paused and glanced at Severus. No one except Lord Voldemort and Lucius knew what the task given the Malfoy was. "From conversations with... Severus... In the past I did not expect her to get the grades she got on her preliminary owl exams fourth year."

"What exactly were the girls grades Lucius." Voldemort was getting slightly impatient. He just wanted to know exactly what else the girl was hiding about herself besides her personality. 

"She had all O's, my Lord. Everything that she took a preliminary exam for. Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense, Care of Magical Creatures... And Potions"

Voldemort contemplated what Lucius had said. He wasn't exactly surprised. It seemed like the girl had plenty of surprises up her sleeve. The meeting was nearly over but Voldemort had one more thing to address. 

"Greyback" he called out. A dark shape came out of the shadows forming a ruggedly handsome man. Tall, around 6'2" and built with muscle everywhere. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You disappear every full moon during the summer instead of choosing to stay here on the grounds of my manor that I so graciously offered. I am curious, where do you go Greyback?"

Fenrir sighed. He was hoping to keep his sweet sister Little Red out of the crossfire of two very powerful leading lords of the war. Even for just a little bit longer. "I run with one of my pack"

"Who?"

"She's just a little wolf I consider my sister."

"Is she loyal to you"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I want to meet her."

Fenrir closed his eyes in resignation. "Of course, my Lord."

"Within a week Fenrir"

Fenrir nodded. The meeting was dismissed and Fenrir disappeared. Snape was the last one to leave, with a confused face deep in thought. Voldemort was left staring at nothing thinking of all that had transpired so quickly 

***END FLASHBACK***

###Amaryllis POV###

Fenrir was looking down on me while I waited for a response to my question. 

"I had someone who wanted to meet you. The rest tagged along and of course I had to come as well to keep you safe." Fenrir seemed apprehensive. And I sensed it. I looked from Fenrir then to the group. I was wondering who Fenrir had brought to see me. 

###General POV###

"Um, can you lower your hoods?" Amaryllis shyly asked. 

For a while no one moved. And then a person in the front reached up to remove his hood, male from the look of his hands. The hood fell and the make looked up. The only shock that Amaryllis showed was a raise of the eyebrow. 

This man in front of her was undeniably a thirty-year old looking Tom Riddle. 

"You got your nose back." Amaryllis blurted out. 

Fenrir tensed his arms around Amaryllis. Even though the Dark Lord wasn't as bloodthirsty and insane as Dumbledore would like the world to think he was still powerful and he still was temperamental. 

The Dark lord paused and then chuckled. He found amusement in this girls spunk. No one else was able to make him laugh and feel a little bit more normal without irritating him or looking down on him. 

Fenrir relaxed. His Little Red wasn't hurt. As soon a he relaxed though, he tensed. And in his arms he felt Amaryllis do the same. 

Someone had crossed the property line and they weren't from the dark sect. They were light and they had malicious intentions, the two wolves could smell it on them. The rest of the group caught on to the stances of the two. 

As soon as the front door was blown open the group had ran through the back. Dumbledore had come for Amaryllis and it didn't look like it was for an afternoon tea chat. 

Dumbledore had come with a couple lackeys. Tonks threw a curse but no one was in the path and it hit the yard fence and dissipated. However Hestia Jones was much more lucky she threw a cutting curse and it hit Fenrir's shoulder. Amaryllis turned and snarled at the woman. Fenrir grabbed her hand and shoved her towards the Malfoy couple, whose hoods had fallen while running. 

"Keep her safe Malfoy or I'll rip you apart!" Fenrir snarled at the Malfoy Lord. Then he turned and reciprocated the favor to Hestia and hit her in the stomach. That's the last thing Amaryllis saw. The Malfoys had taken out a portkey and were whisked away with the girl. A last cry of "Fen!" on her lips.


	3. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! This one is much longer around 1,800 words for this chapter. Special thanks to animefangirl2014 and TheBlackSeaReaper for your great comments on this work.

•••••••••••••••Previously••••••••••••••••  
"Keep her safe Malfoy or I'll rip you apart!" Fenrir snarled at the Malfoy Lord. Then he turned and reciprocated the favor to Hestia and hit her in the stomach. That's the last thing Amaryllis saw. The Malfoys had taken out a portkey and were whisked away with the girl. A last cry of "Fen!" on her lips.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Amaryllis stumbled in Lucius' arms as they landed in Malfoy Manor. She shrugged her way out of the Malfoy Lord's hold, she wouldn't calm until she saw Fenrir healed and in front of her. It was physically impossible for her to do anything before she made sure Fenrir was safe, he was her brother, her pack. 

Narcissa separated from her husband as well. She walked over to Amaryllis and put her arm around the girls shoulders in a way to calm her. Amaryllis wasn't having any of it though. She loathed to be touched unless she knew the person well. It had taken less time with Fenrir because of her wolf labeling him as a protector and family. 

Amaryllis turned to the couple. 

"Why did we end up at your Manor? Are the others able to get here?"

"I offer my home to my Lord as a place to command and live until his own manor is through with renovations. And yes the others can make it back to my home. They all have portkeys that I made. And there is no worry about one of Dumbledore's lackeys making it inside my home." 

Amaryllis looked appeased but she still didn't have a healed Fenrir in front of her. She was about to get up and find the stray wolf herself. Lucius must have sensed this and hurried to calm her. 

"The wards went off. They are here and they will be in this room shortly. The only reason they did not portkey directly into the room like we did is because they are not Malfoys and they were not escorted by a Malfoy either. They arrived at the front gate and will walk the rest of the way to the front door. Follow me and I will take you to them." 

Amaryllis looked at Lucius. It wasn't a nice look either, the look on her face said "if Fenrir isn't out there I'm taking my anger and worry out on you." Nonetheless she followed Lucius and halfway to the door she smelled Fenrir and bolted out the door. She ran into his chest and hit him twice with her fists then proceeded to wrap her arms around his stomach as that is the only part of him she could reach. 

"You don't ever tell someone to take me away from you. Ever. You know I'm not helpless and you just sustain more damage after I scold you than you do in the actual fight. I can fight for myself you know. I'm not defenseless. You of all people should know. You trained me."

Fenrir looked sheepish but he wasn't going to be guilted into feeling remorse for sending her away. "I know little red. But you are still my pack and younger. Your my little sister and I'm protective over you. That's never going to change. If I can protect you without you having to get involved I will. Even if I'll get hurt. God help any men that wish to court you. I'll be even more protective than I already am."

Amaryllis looked up at Fenrir. She couldn't help but think that he was a lot softer than he showed everyone else. She also couldn't help but think she'll never find someone to love if the mangey wolf is always staring them down and threatening them. It was about time that Amaryllis accepted Fenrir's need to be overprotective. 

"Fine I'll accept the need to make sure I'm safe but try to remeber that I can fight for myself and that you won't always be there to protect me." Amaryllis lowered her eyes and blushed. "You don't really have to worry about the whole courting thing, that won't happen for a while I'm only fifteen." She blushed even more but what she needed to say to Fenrir needed to be said now even though it was public. "And no matter how hard I fall in love with someone they will never take away my love for you."

Fenrir dipped his head and kissed her brow. The others started to leave and either disapparate to their own homes or to walk inside. 

The pair walked inside and found the room in which the rest of the group was in. Fenrir hugged Amaryllis from behind and kept her close to him, sensing that her wolf was anxious at being in new territory with people who were usually seen as a threat. 

Narcissa walked up to the pair with a kind smile on her face. She looked at the rags Amaryllis was wearing and her smile dropped a little. Not because of an insult to Amaryllis' style but because the clothes were obviously unwanted and forced upon the girl. Showing exactly what her relatives thought of her, that she was unwanted as we'll. This irritated Narcissa immensely. She had always wanted a daughter but she could never have more children after Draco was born. Complications with his birth. And yet here was a girl that the stupid muggle family could have treated like their daughter and they cast her aside. 

"Dear would you like to get out of those old rags?" Narcissa hoped that she would agree. The girl could be so beautiful if she was treated right. "I have some of my old clothes that are still in good condition."

Amaryllis looked up at Fenrir unsure but saw nothing but calm. She looked back at Narcissa. 

"I would love that." As soon as she got out of these clothes and got into something better she could be more confident and act like herself. No one would take her seriously if she tried being who she really was when she looked like a street urchin. 

Narcissa smiled and turned to go down a hallway. Amaryllis followed her and they came to a large set of grand stairs. They went up the stairs and down the hallway to the right. Narcissa and Amaryllis entered a room that had a beautiful large window with a bed set upon the adjacent wall. It was a light blue with black accents all around the room. 

"This is one of the manor's spare rooms. I keep all my old clothing in this closet because it won't fit with my current clothing and this spare room is in the family's wing so they're close if I ever want to see them or reminisce. You can chose any of the outfits. A lot of them are dresses. Actually almost all of them are. I have a couple of old riding outfits or a few dueling robes but most are dresses. Informal and formal."

With that Narcissa walked to the large closet and opened the door. Amaryllis just stared in wonderment and joy. The dresses were beautiful and of great quality. She took a hesitant step forward. She walked into the closet and looked at all the different types of dresses. She only wanted an informal outfit. She walked across the closet to stand in front of a dress that had a beautiful black corset top with blue rimming and intricate blue designs on the back where the laces go. The bottom half of the dress a small beautiful Caribbean blue silk with an inch of black lace that hung at the bottom of the dress.

It was beautiful and Amaryllis reached out to touch it. She looked at Narcissa. 

"Can I try it on?"

"Of course dear." Narcissa had a fond look in her eye. The girl tried the dress on and she looked beautiful. Amaryllis spun around twice with a smile on her face. 

"Thank you."

"It was no problem sweetheart." Narcissa had just as large of a smile on her face. "Come lets go show those men down there how beautiful and how much of a lady you really are."

~~~Downstairs~~~  
The men looked on as Narcissa and Amaryllis left to go change. Bellatrix had already left with her husband Rudophus. The only people left downstairs were Snape, Lord Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir and the Dark Lord. 

Snape looked at Fenrir. "When exactly did you first meet her. Because you two seem awefully close for it to have been recently. And why exactly did you decide that it was a good idea to bite the girl-who-lived?"

Fenrir just looked at Snape. He sighed and then resigned himself to telling the full story of how he met and bit the girl-who-lived. "She was eight at the time. It was winter and the full moon. I had been running for the past two days. Dumbledore had killed my pack a week before and I was just blindly trying to get away from it all. I ended up in little Whinging. It was an hour after I turned so I was calmed a little. She stumbled across me. She was crying but she didn't seem afraid of me. Not even when my wolf lunged and bit her on her lower back. My wolf was so distraught over the fact that my pack had been killed that it wanted to make a new one starting with her. When I woke up the next morning she was still beside me. I promised her I would keep her safe and teach her all about what she was and how to control it."

The others looked surprised that she had been bitten that young and that the pair had known each other for so long before the girl even attended Hogwarts. The conversation couldn't go any further though because the two woman had returned. Narcissa walked through the door first and Amaryllis followed. Fenrir was the first to speak. 

"You look beautiful. You finally are wearing clothes the fit you and your station. As you should. You finally look like yourself."

"Thanks Big Bad."

The others didn't have time to say what they each thought because someone interrupted.

"Potter what are you doing in my home?"

Draco Malfoy had come downstairs to see what was happening and what all the commotion was about and he found Amaryllis Potter in his home with his mother's old dress on.


	4. Revelations

••••••••••••••Previously•••••••••••••••••  
Draco Malfoy had come downstairs to see what was happening and what all the commotion was about and he found Amaryllis Potter in his home with his mother's old dress on.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
It was silent for a moment, nobody quite sure how to act. Amaryllis was silent as well, she didn't know if she wanted her schoolyard enemy to see who she was. It was actually more of a matter of if he could handle it. 

"Mother? Father? Why is Potter in our home? And why are none of you even slightly surprised?"

Narcissa had walked over to her husband by this point, they were both facing Draco. Fenrir had walked behind Amaryllis and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Draco darling, she's not quite what she seems to be. You should get to know her." Narcissa was trying to be as gentle as possible to her son, but she didn't know if the young girl wanted her secret told. 

Draco scoffed. "Get to know her? I already know all about her. Girl-Who-Lived, Golden Girl, one third of the golden trio and all that rot. She can't do any wrong. Youngest seeker in a century, Dumbledore's favorite. The wizarding worlds darling." Draco sneered at Amaryllis. "Aren't you satisfied with tricking the rest of the world to see none of your faults but no, you have to go after my parents too?"

Amaryllis looked impassively at Draco. She had gotten it all before. People who thought they knew who and what she was because they read a few books. Thought they were her best friend because they knew her favorite color. They didn't know shit. The books were all wrong, how do you write a truthful book about the downfall of the Dark Lord to a baby when the only survivor semi-willing to talk about it is in nappies when the book was published? Not that it mattered but people also couldn't be more wrong about her favorite color. They thought it was red and gold but she loved blue and green. Draco thought he knew so much about her. He would if he wasn't stonewalled with the mask she wore everyday at Hogwarts. 

"Thanks for the compliments Draco." Amaryllis drawled. "I feel so special that you think me capable of tricking you parents into seeing none of my many faults." The real Amaryllis was coming out to play, and she was one sarcastic bitch. "Do you want the real reason I'm here Draco? Or do you want the trussed up version just for you?"

"I don't care what you tell me. I'll only listen to what my parents say about your cause of existence in my home."

"What about the Dark Lord, Draco? Would you listen to his version?"

"Of course. He would have it completely correct. You can't hide any of your faults if the Dark Lord is telling me." 

Amaryllis looked to Voldemort. He gave her a look that said "really?" But proceeded to turn around and start the long explanation. He told of the meeting. He told of them going to her house. He told of the fight and he told all the way up to when she and Narcissa walked up stairs. He left out a very important fact, he never told Draco that Fenrir bit her.

Draco looked over at her when the explanation was done. She and Fenrir had migrated to the corner and she was tucked underneath his arm. Draco looked at the pair and opened his mouth to say the most stupid thing he could have. 

"Why are you so close to Greyback, Potter? Are you his bitch?"

Greyback snarled and tried to lunge at Draco. Amaryllis grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked him back but he was still struggling to attack the little Malfoy. Fenrir kept trying to get out of her grasp. Draco had moved to the opposite side of the room to avoid him and put as much distance between them as possible. Amaryllis got a better hold on Fenrir and pulled him towards her, and put her body between him and Draco so that Fenrir was hugging her while snarling at Draco. She pulled his head down so she could whisper to him. The others; Rabastan, Lucius, Narcissa, Snape and the Dark Lord, all had their wands out and pointing at the enraged wolf. Draco was idiotic beyond measure with his comment but they weren't going to let Fenrir kill him because of it. 

"It's okay Fen. It's okay. The little bastard just wanted one more dig at me. We both know what he said wasn't true. Calm down big bad, save to wolf mojo for tonight's full moon."  
Fenrir slowly lost the wild look in his eye and quit struggling. Instead he wrapped his arms around Amaryllis tightly in a possessive hold that she wasn't getting out of anytime soon.  
Amaryllis and Fenrir shot venomous looks towards the Malfoy heir. 

Draco looked terrified for his life. He had never seen Greyback snarl and lunge at someone before, for his first sighting to be him as Greyback's target wasn't something he wanted to repeat anytime soon. He paused and looked back at the pair. 

"I'm sorry."

"Of course your sorry you ass. You almost got attacked by Fenrir Greyback through all your own fault." Amaryllis paused and tried to clam down. She looked at Lucius this time to speak to. "Do you have anywhere we can go on your manor's ground? The sun will set in an hour."

Lucius looked taken aback. He had forgot it was the full moon. He forgot about the full moon when he had two werewolves in residence. "Of course. We have plentiful woods for you and Fenrir to run in. Are you getting ready now?"

"Yeah. Fenrir needs to cool down before he changes or he'll have a lot of pent up anger and energy when he turns."

Draco was looking back and forth between the conversation like a tennis match. "Hold on. How do you know so much about the werewolf's life? Why do you sound like both of you are getting ready for the full moon?"

Amaryllis looked at Draco and gave him a closed mouth smile. "Oh you didn't hear Draco dear? Fen here bit me when I was eight. I've been a werewolf for seven years." At this she gave him a malicious smile that fully flashed her elongated canines. She turned around in Ferir's hold and pried his hands off her. She took hold of his hand and pulled him out of the manor and towards the woods. The others watched as the pair disappeared into the tree line. 

~~~ With Fenrir & Amaryllis~~~  
Fenrir and Amaryllis walked side by side through the woods. They had done this many times before together. They came to a clearing and looked up at the sun and moon's progress. The sun disappeared completely and the moon began to rise. The looked at each other and Amaryllis transfigured a steel crate to put their clothes in so the next morning they aren't walking out of the woods naked as the day they were born. They each undressed and placed their clothes in the box. They had done the so many times they didn't blink and eyelash at each others nudity. 

Not even a minute later their bodies began to ripple. Their spines curved and lengthened. They curled up as their legs took on the larger bones of a wolf. Their arms lengthened and their mouths grew out and formed a muzzle. Their ears disappeared and new ones grew on the top of their heads. Their bodies grew fur and slowly they turned into wolves. 

After a few minutes they stopped whimpering from the pain. Fenrir was the first to stand up and he walked over to Amaryllis and nudged her. She got up and yipped at him. She playfully lunged at Fenrir and he let himself be tackled. She ended up laying over him nibbling and tugging on his ear. They frolicked for a couple of hours and then trotted of to hunt together. An hour later they had eaten and come back to the clearing. Amaryllis curled up and Fenrir curled around her. A small auburn wolf protected by a large tan one. Amaryllis looked back and licked his muzzle before falling asleep. Fenrir made sure she was completely asleep and that the area posed no danger before laying his head across her neck and falling asleep as well. Sure in the fact that he and his little sister were safe.  



	5. Bonding and Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you support and it means a lot to me if your a reader who is following this story every time I update. It makes me feel amazing. Be sure to check out my other story Ghost Theory it a really unique story and I update that one regularly too.

•••••••••••••••Previously•••••••••••••••  
Amaryllis curled up and Fenrir curled around her. A small auburn wolf protected by a large tan one. Amaryllis looked back and licked his muzzle before falling asleep. Fenrir made sure she was completely asleep and that the area posed no danger before laying his head across her neck and falling asleep as well. Sure in the fact that he and his little sister were safe.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
It was the next morning and Fenrir woke up first. He got up and got dressed before Amaryllis woke up. He waited a few minutes and Amaryllis started to stir. She woke up and got dressed again as well. 

"This seems like a nice enough spot to transform every moon if we have to be with the Malfoy's." Amaryllis looked around the clearing. "Should we head back?"

"Yeah but no hurry" Fenrir grabbed her hand and they started to walk out of the forest. 

\---Inside the Manor---  
The household was slowly waking up. Rabastan had gone home to Lestrange Manor but the Dark Lord and Snape decided to stay the night. The Malfoy lord and lady were already downstairs in the dining hall waiting on their son to join them. Slowly the rest of the occupants came down as well. The Dark Lord was first, looking like he had been awake for a while. Snape was next, he still looked like he could use a few more hours of sleep. Last was Draco looking to his perfection as he always did. 

They were all sitting and the house elves started to serve breakfast. They had gotten through breakfast with little to no talking. As they finished the Dark Lord wiped his mouth and sent his dish away and cleared his throat. 

"Draco."

Draco looked up from where he was finishing his meal. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Your comment last night was unprecedented. There was no need for it. If you are defeated you bow gracefully you do not try to get in the last word after it is clear that you have lost. Ms. Potter is not all what she seems. This was explained to you last night. It would be in your best interest to continue to antagonize the girl again, rather you should try to get to know her. For if you insult her again to such an extent I would think that you will not have to worry about me getting to you first for punishment." Voldemort was staring Draco in the eyes during his reprimand. 

Draco bowed his head. He knew he would get a talking to the next morning as soon as the comment had come out of his mouth. His head was still down when someone else spoke. 

"It's so nice to know that little Malfoy gets reprimanded. But you didn't have to, I feel he knows exactly who would get to him first if I were to be insulted in such a manner again." Amaryllis was leaning in the door way with Fenrir behind her. They had returned from their night in the woods to hear the majority of Draco's talking to. 

Draco looked up and decided to man up and apologize to Amaryllis. He had thought about what he said before he fell asleep last night and he was appalled at himself. He had realized that Amaryllis had never really done anything wrong except be dragged into plots and the limelight. He was always the one who initiated contact between the two in the halls and classes. 

"I'm sorry Potter. I was wrong to say what I did and it should has never happened."

Amaryllis looked at Draco for a moment. "Thanks for the apology Malfoy."

Draco nodded and then got up and walked from the room. Amaryllis looked at the Malfoy couple and asked a question. 

"Do you have gardens on your grounds?"

"Of course we do. Their on the east side of the grounds you can't miss them. There are hedges around the perimeter and a maze in the middle."

"I think I will spend some time there. I want to be alone for a while and relax." She nodded to all of the occupants of the dining hall and turned around, gave Fenrir a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house. 

The people left in the hall watched her leave then got up to leave as well and do their own things. 

\---With Draco---  
He watched as Amaryllis made her way across the grounds. Draco was warring in his mind between going out to the gardens as well and getting to know Potter better or to stay a safe distance away. He choose to follow Amaryllis into the gardens. 

He was walking between the the rows of trees and flowers and he came across her sitting on the edge of the fountain. He sat next to her and was silent for a while. 

"You know I was always so mad at you."

"I know. Never knew why but believe me I knew you were mad at me."

"When I was younger I used to hear stories about you. How you were powerful and pretty and the savior of the wizarding world. I really wanted to meet you and become your friend. I approached it all wrong I know that now but I was so disappointed and angry that you had rejected my hand in friendship. I had been waiting my whole life for that moment and you said no."

Amaryllis looked at Draco then extended her hand. 

"Would you like to start over?"

Draco looked at her hand and his lips twitched in one corner. He took her hand. 

"Draco Malfoy." He said

Amaryllis smiled and shook his hand. "Amaryllis Potter."

The two chatted for the next few hours. Mending egos and getting to know each other without insults and hexes. Draco looked at Amaryllis with concentration on his face. 

"You know you look like my mother."

"Really? And your mother had red hair at some point in her life?"

Draco smiled. "No. I meant in the face you have the same cheekbones and face structure. Your eyes are kind of shaped similar too. If you didn't have that awful fire red hair and your emerald eyes you could pass as my sister."

"I'm certainly pale enough."

The two laughed together and began to talk again. 

\---With Voldemort---  
Voldemort needed to visit the library. He had remembered something important but during breakfast he had forgotten it. Nagini slithered into the room and wound her way up onto his shoulders. He reached one hand up and pet her head. 

*what is it my sweet?*

*the girl smells familiar master. Like you and me and your ring*

Voldemort suddenly remembered what he had been thinking of. The girl was possibly a horcrux. He knew it was possible. It wasn't likely but it was possible. He already knew you could make a living horcrux, Nagini was one. He needed to test the girl. See if she had a part of his soul in her. If she didn't then nothing has changed, if she did then he would make sure that she was as protected as she could be. She was basically a living extension of him and that made her precious and fragile. She would need to be protected and he would make sure that the protections were up to par.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but my family is having a hard time. My grandparents are going to die soon so we are traveling to see them. This will be on hiatus for a little while but not completely. I will update when I can it will just be slow. I'm sorry. I will finish this story. I promise. Thank you all!


End file.
